I'm with him
by BreakVincent
Summary: Hank gets a little worked up at the Eden Club, when Connor makes him pay for one of the Traci's.


After getting a drunken Lieutenant up and off the floor, Connor then drove him to the Eden Club for his next deviant case.

"Sexiest androids in town... Now I know why you insisted on coming here!" Hank jabbed at Connor.

The pair headed on in, with Connor stopping to look around a little.

"Connor! The fuck are you doin'?" Hank snapped, seeing his partner slightly distracted by one of the models.

Connor turned to look at him. "Coming, Lieutenant." He said as he then joined him.

They then entered the crime scene with Connor investigating what had happened. He explained it wasn't the heart attack, but strangulation. Hank nodded, watching in disgust as Connor did his usual taste test.

"Fuck, Connor, you wanna make me throw up again." He huffed.

Connor paid him no mind, simply starting back up the damaged android to get the information he needed, which wasn't much, only that another android had joined them.

"We'll need witnesses. I'll talk to the manager to see if he knows anything. Let me know if you find anything."

Connor immediately set eyes on the android opposite in a closed booth. He had to see what she knew. However, with him not having any fingerprints, he couldn't access the android.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant." He called. "Can you come here a second?"

"Found something?" Hank asked curious.

"Maybe..."

Hank followed him over, thinking nothing of it until Connor asked.

"Can you rent this Traci?"

"For fuck's sake, Connor, we got better things to do..." Hank scowled, turning to head off.

Maybe Connor had finally snapped and wanted some entertainment for himself. Hank, however, was having none of it.

"Please, Lieutenant." The android pleaded. "Just trust me."

Hank turned back, wondering what he was up too. However, he'd play along. He confirmed his payment, feeling none too happy with himself.

"You happy now?" he asked.

Connor gave him a small smile.

"Delighted to meet you," the android smiled, stepping from the booth. "Follow me. I'll take you to your room."

Hank quickly looked at Connor for support. "Ok, now what?"

Connor turned to the android, holding out his hand. The other raised hers to him.

"Holy shit, Connor..." Hank panicked slightly. "What the hell are you doin'?"

Connor broke their connection, turning back to Hank.

"It saw something," he explained.

Hank looked puzzled. "What are you talkin' about? Saw, what?"

"The deviant leave the room. A blue haired Traci," he continued. "I'll go search for more info."

Hank turned to the android that was now walking back to him.

"Hey, Connor." He called. "What am I supposed to do with this one?"

"Tell it you changed your mind," Connor simply told him.

"Easier said than done," Hank muttered to himself as she started walking him to one of the rooms. "Uhh... Sorry, I..."

Connor stopped to see Hank in his desperate time of need.

"I...no, I, um...changed my mind."

The android looked to him.

"It's nothing personal," he went on. "I...uh...you know. You're a pretty girl and all."

Hank now led her back to her booth.

"I'm with him," he pointed, seeing Connor raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"He is also welcome to join," the android smiled.

Hank found Connor to be enjoying this. "No, no, I didn't mean, me and him together. I meant as in..."

Connor let out a small laugh.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Hank glared.

"Very much, Lieutenant," he smirked.

"You-You know what I mean, right honey?"

The android gave him a smug smile as she stepped back into her booth.

"It's not what I'm..." Hank sighed, he'd found it to be no use anymore.

Connor now made out he was working as the booth closed. Hank walked off, clearly embarrassed by it all.

"Okay, wow, I've got a job to do." He mumbled away.

"Lieutenant," Connor called him over. "I found it."

Hank cleared his throat and walked over.

"Well?" he tried to sound confident again, but Connor could see right through him. "Not a word, you got that."

"Of course, Lieutenant, as your kind always says, 'my lips are sealed'."

Hank shook his head, now focusing on the mission.

* * *

 ** _Really appreciate the reviews being left, thank you so much for reading. So glad to know they were kept in character._**


End file.
